


Anticipation

by Angelike



Series: Letters of the Law [1]
Category: Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug
Genre: Flash Fiction, M/M, POV First Person, Pre-Relationship, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-15
Updated: 2005-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a stray kitten in Rikuo's world, life is beginning to look so much brighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

> an·tic·i·pa·tion n
>     1: pleasurable expectation [syn: expectancy]
>     2: something expected (as on the basis of a norm); “each of them had their own anticipations”; “an indicator of expectancy in development” [syn: expectancy]
>     3: the act of predicting (as by reasoning about the future) [syn: prediction, prevision]
>     4: some early entity whose type or style anticipates a later one; “there were many anticipations of Darwinian theory”; “the hour glass was an anticipation of the clock”
>     5: wishing with confidence of fulfillment [syn: expectation]

_Besides...you may have picked him up...because you and this boy were destined to meet._ Kakei’s words still ring in my ears—the words he had uttered on that fateful day when I found you, a poor abandoned kitten stubbornly clinging to some last shred of life, and took you into my world, for better or for worse. It’s funny, because I have never been the sort of man to take in strays, but my heart went out to you when I saw you struggling weakly to rise from the snow-frosted path of that park. For a moment, I saw an angel fallen from heaven, trapped in a land of uncaring and selfish mortals, doomed to perish cold and alone, unprotected from harshness of the world.

I’ll admit that it had occurred to me to leave you there. You were so beautiful—enthrall, really—and obviously so very innocent. Would it not have been better for you to die before you were forced to realize just how unforgiving the world really was? Would it not have been better for your suffering to end then and there? If I had been truly merciful and kind, I would have let you slip away into the dark abyss, where nothing could ever hurt you again.  But the fact is: I am neither.

Selfishness is a sin I have never cared to shake.  When I see something—someone—I want, I don’t let go.  Not ever.

When I took you into my arms that day, it was for keeps.

It felt so right, then—holding you near to my heart. Maybe Kakei was right. Maybe it really was destiny that brought us together. Maybe, one day, you’ll come to _wish_ for my presence rather than merely tolerate it.  Maybe you’ll learn to see me the way I see you.  Maybe.

I can’t anticipate the future, but after a few months with you and your brash, recklessly naïve personality, I can say this with some certainty: “Things are going to be interesting.”

I wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
